


Secret Child

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: They had a secret that no one knew but they wished to share. But because of a series of dark events that secret was forever in stone. Now one has to live without the other while watching over them from the outside…





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

I don't own anything not the characters or the places just the story idea.

* * *

Prolong

It was his greatest secret, his one weakness he didn't want anybody to find out. He watched them both grow up, into almost splitting images of their fathers. He longed to hold them both in his arms and have them together even for just one day, to have the family he longed for, the family he almost got. He wanted both of them to call him father, to come home to his kids and his lover. But he never got his wish, his one wish that almost came true sixteen years ago. When everything was perfect, when they didn't have a care in the world. It was just the two of them than surprise children, if it wasn't for that one wrong choice that had a domino effect, he would be here…he would be alive...

                      


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: They had a secret that no one knew but they wished to share. But because of a series of dark events that secret was forever in stone. Now one has to live without the other while watching them.   


* * *

Here is Chapter 1…finally :P I don't know how long I've had this story on my phone for but now it has come to life! Main problem was a serious writers block. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

~Hogwarts Grounds present day~

Green eyes followed the blonde as he walked up to the castle, ever since they met on the train there was a connection between the two. Harry didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't a hate connection but more like a familiar connection. How it was familiar was beyond him. 

But as the years passed he felt like a piece of himself was missing and that piece just walked into the castle. Determined to find out the reason for this feeling he followed Malfoy around, his excuse was that he thought that Malfoy was up to something. 

"Look mate Malfoy has kept to himself this year. Which is weird I'll admit but that doesn't mean he's up to something." said Ron. 

"I'm leaning to agree Harry," reasoned Hermione, "He hasn't done anything. So just let him be."

He sighed, "Look at all those times we kept to ourselves and all the shit we did. So don't sit there and tell me otherwise, he's up to something and I'm going to find out."

With that he stalked off towards the castle, he'll find out what this connection is about. It's much more than just a rivalry. But by the time he reached the doors Malfoy was gone, sighing he leaned against the wall while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"My father does that, but he usually has a glass of fire whiskey in his hand." said a familiar voice. 

Harry looked up and saw cool grey eyes looking at him thoughtfully.   
"So this is nice Malfoy now? Or is there a snide comment hidden in there?" he replied dryly. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "No it's just fucking creepy when you act like my father, you obsessed with him or something? There are help groups for that."  

Shaking his head he got up from the wall, "I don't get you sometimes Draco, somedays your nice and others a complete bastard."

Malfoy blew hair from his face while looking up, a motion that was eerily familiar but Harry couldn't place it. 

"Hormones?" Malfoy asked innocently. 

They both laughed and headed up the hallway, when they were by themselves it was like the train incident never happened. However as soon as they were with friends they would become rivals trying to be better than the other. 

"Why can't we be like this when our friends are around?" asked Harry.   
"Because Potter," he sneered, "I'm a Pure Blood and your a Half Blood. I'm a Malfoy and your a Potter. Two sides of a different coin or so if you go by my fathers terms."

"Or two sides of the same coin," Harry muttered. 

Draco stopped dead, "Fuck don't tell me your still going on about that bloody connection thing! Merlins Balls Harry give it up, there's nothing that connects us."

"No there is something can't you feel it? You know what I'm talking about, I know you feel it too."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair making it stand in all directions, "Would you believe that my hair looks like this if I don't gel it down?"

"Yeah right, would you believe me if I said that my hair-"  he said while smoothing his hair down, "-stays like this if I don't mess and gel it up? I never use to until I came here and heard everyone saying that I have my dads hair, that was just because I was running late and didn't brush it."

They both stared each other down than burst out laughing. 

"Misters Malfoy and Potter," drawled a voice, "What exactly are you doing inside on a day like this? People might think your up to something but by the looks of it you already were; let's say a tumble in the hay?"  
Both boys spun around and were face to face with Snape smirking mad like hell. 

"B-b-but Professor w-we i-i-it wasn't-" stammered Draco. 

"Enough!" Snape barked all humor gone, "Five points from both of you, for engaging in 'activities' that are not included in Hogwarts Rules and Regulations. Now get out of my sight or I will give both of you a week of detention."

With that he stalked off down the hallway. Draco gave Harry a dirty look.   
"Thanks for nothing Potter," he sneered, "You just bloody stood there, you didn't even try to help me."

"Help you? Like Snape would have listened to me anyway!" Harry bit back. 

"No wonder he picks on you, you don't stand up for yourself. You just let him walk all over you, your not half the man your father was!" Draco yelled. 

"You don't know shit about my father!" Harry roared back, "You don't know anything Malfoy!"

"Yeah and neither do you. He died before you were out of diapers, you don't know anything. But my father-"

"Who says I give a flying rats ass about what your fucking dumb father says!" Harry yelled while drawing his wand, "I dare you to say anything else about James."

"Oh I do dare," snarled Draco while he took his wand out, "Don't you ever say anything like that about my father again."

"Harry!" yelled another voice, "Get back Ferret or do you want some only this too?"

Harry glanced over and saw Ron standing next to him with his wand drawn. 

"Stop it," said Hermione, "All three of you, your going to get us into trouble."

"Hermione is right, leave Ron. This is between Malfoy and I not you." said Harry, "He called me on not you, leave him alone."

Ron looked at him stunned, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're sticking up for him."

"I'm not but this is between me and him," he shot Draco a glare, "and that's how I want to settle this."

"Yes and besides," snipped Draco, "I don't want to get any Weasel on my robes, I just had them washed."

Ron turned bright red and put his wand down he than he yelled and swung a punch at Draco, who fell on the floor quite surprised; just as Professor McGongal came around the corner. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry quietly walked to the Hospital Wing, the moonlight giving the castle a eery glow. His footsteps echoed down the empty hall. Reaching the door at the end of the hall he looks around before opening it. Walking in he looks at all the empty beds until he sees a dark lump in the one bed by the window. 

"Draco," he whispers while walking closer. 

Draco jumps a mile off the bed and looks around franticly, "Who's there?"

Chuckling Harry takes off the invisibility cloak, "Three guesses."

Frowning Draco crosses his arms, "You know how much I hate when you do that, ever since that prank with The Bloody Baron…"

"I'm sorry, truly I am," apologized Harry as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I had to make sure we were alone, otherwise I would have been kicked out. How's your eye?"

Draco snorted, "She wouldn't give me anything to get rid of the color, all she said was 'maybe this will smarten you up to not to engage yourself in fights' cock and bull that is. Like I've said she doesn't like me."

Harry leaned over and gently grabbed the front of his robes, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

He pulled Draco closer and kissed his forehead, than his eye and lastly a long lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Can you stay with me?" breathed Draco. 

* * *

To be continued, most definitely I have many twists to ravel in :) heehee


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Ha, look at Ferret. Still has the black eye I gave him," boasted a smug looking Ron. 

"You gave that to him? Yeh right," laughed Dean. 

"Nope I'm telling the truth, ask Harry he'll tell you." said Ron while nudging Harrys arm. 

"Only because he wasn't expecting it, like how many wizards fight hand to han-err I mean yeh totally got him off guard! Like boom and he was down." he ended lamely, "Um Seamus how did you do on the DADA assignment?"

"Oh Merlin don't get me started on that, sixteen inches! How in the bloody hell are you suppose to get sixteen inches!" moaned Seamus.

"Quite easily," piped in Hermione, "I had to rewrite it three times just to get in the the required length. I had twenty inches "

"What? I barely got ten," exclaimed Dean. 

"It's easy just…"

The chatter faded into the background as Harry sat back and played with the eggs on his plate. Looking up he caught Draco's gaze and smiled. The black eye was nearly gone now but Ron wouldn't let it go. Sighing he drained his pumpkin juice than grabbed some more toast. 

"So what are everyones plans for the holidays?" asked Neville.  

"Gonna stay here and hang out with Harry, right Harry? Just me and you this holiday." said Ron.  
   
"Um-" Harry started.  
   
"Your lucky! My Gram is making me go home 'cause my Aunt Kailah is coming from America," whined Neville, "I wish I had say like you guys."

"I don't want to stay," butt in Dean, "My better half is coming over from-"

"What? Your still with Krum? Wow you guys are good, damn. You should bring him to our Christmas party." said Seamus. 

That's when everyone started talking at once, about plans to get together, plans that fell threw. 

"So Harry, just me and you this holiday?" Ron asked again. 

"Um I uh I got plans…yeh this time I got plans. Um next year for sure. Or Easter me and you for Easter break?" asked Harry in a rush.

"Plans? Plans with who? This is the first time I'm hearing about this, when where you going to tell me about your 'plans'?" demanded Ron. 

"I was soon," muttered Harry, "Look I have to go and make sure my stuff is packed."

He got up and quickly rushing put of the Great Hall, right into Snape. 

"Going somewhere Potter? I believe there are these things called manners. I do believe you possess them or at least heard of them?" Snape drawled, "Detention this evening should refresh your memory."

"But it was an accident Professor I didn't mean-"

"The finding of Wolfsbane that, was an accident, you Mr. Potter are a catastrophe, see you at 6 or I'll be having a nice talk with the HeadMaster about your holiday." with that he walked away leaving a steaming Harry behind. 

Shaking his head angrily he stalked up to his dorm and slammed the door shut. He walked up to his bed and dumped out his trunk, everything rolled out onto the floor. Cursing he bent over and picked everything up; dumping them in a messy pile on the open trunk. Sighing again he took out his wand while saying an organizing spell to put everything back in order.  
   
He sat there closing his eyes, he really wanted to keep his plans for the holidays but, he can't risk anyone finding out who their with. Well he could…

Sighing he picked up the pile of clothes and moved them back into his trunk than a picture fluttered to the ground. Puzzled he picked it up, looking at it he couldn't help but giggle. It was the very first picture of him and Draco back in second year, taken with a Muggle camera he got in a rummage sale: the view was crooked but there he was smiling a goofy smile while Draco had a puzzled look, his eyes half closed and mouth open. Draco didn't like the picture and demanded that another one was to be taken; so he did many times. 

He looked around the room before digging under the mattress, taking out a dark green leather journal. The front was his name in fancy sliver writing, it was worn from usage. He opened it to the first page where another picture was sitting, it was charmed so no one but him could see it: him kissing Draco. That was  one of his treasures, when ever he felt lonely or alone he would look at this and remember that someone, somewhere was waiting for him. 

"Come on Harry we're going to be late for Potions!" shouted Ron as he burst in the room, "You don't want detention before the holidays."

"Too late," said Harry as he put his journal and clothes in his trunk, "Tonight at 6, if I get another one I won't get much of a holiday. Let's go."  

*~*~*~*~*~*

His arm was getting sore, three hours of writing with half a hour left. He was rewriting permeant record papers, having only done one and a half boxes out of five.  
   
"Done only one? I said to finish two," sneer Snape, "I'm sure by now you know what manners are, how they are executed and what the consequences are if they are not kept. Keep going until you are finished."

"How exactly are these suppose to teach me?" asked Harry,"I didn't break any rul-"

"You wish to undermine me?" he snapped, "Back talking I believe is one of those offenses. Finish three boxes before the night it out Potter, or you can join me tomorrow same time. Accio Wand, now there is noway you can cheat."

Harry clenched his fist and bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything to get himself farther into trouble. Smirking gleefully Snape left again. 

"Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" Harry muttered to himself. 

"You know a sign your going crazy is when you talk to yourself." laughed a voice, "If I'd known that I would have found you out sooner. Here let me help."

Harry looked up as Draco sat across from him while grabbing the other box. 

"You can't Snape-"

"Won't know, you honestly don't know how easy it is for me to copy your handwriting." Draco interrupted, "Besides I want you to come over for the holidays. Mother and Father think I'm staying at school and, Dumbledore thinks that my parents are home."

"Where are your parents?"

"Right now on their way to France, so it'll be just you and me this holiday. I didn't want to share you with anyone yet, they will be back on January first, so until than…" he winked. 

Harry could feel his face turning a dark red, "I uh-err I um…" clears his throat, "Sounds good. Um I kinda let it slip that I have plans this holiday to Ron and he sorta flipped but he came up with his own reason."

"And that is…?" questioned Draco. 

"That I have a secret girlfriend and I want to spend it with her, he said 'I'm happy for you but you could've told me'." he said in a rush, "After all it is true, to a certain degree."

Draco smiled, "Okay enough chit chat let's get this done."

Another three hours later both of them walked out of the dungeons laughing and holding hands. They dashed behind a statue and kissed.  
   
"See you on the train tomorrow morning," breathed Harry as they kissed again. 

"No I'll see you before we get on. Pick you up for breakfast?"   
Harry nodded, "I'll be waiting."

They kissed one more time before partly ways. A figure looked on sadly as the boys walked away

* * *

I'm sorry it was short but I wanted to lead up to the holidays, I promise the next chapter will be longer.   
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!!! I don't have the faintest clue when Chapter 3 will be uploaded, I have some finals coming up that I need to study' for hee hee. Or maybe I'll end up writing instead. See you next time!!!


	4. Chapter 3

I surprised myself, I didn't think I'd finish Chapter 3 this quickly but now I really, really need to get cracking on studying. So I hope you enjoy this one, it has lots of fluff (I hope that's what it's called) and fun scenes. See you next up date, although I haven't the faintest clue when that's gonna be!!!   
I hope this makes up for the last short chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

 

 

The train whistled, singling that it was ready to leave, two hooded figures came rushing down the platform and jumped on as it was starting to pull away. 

"That was close, we could've ended spending our holiday here!" said an out of breath Harry. 

They walked down the hallway to the back of the train, to the last compartment which was empty. 

"Now finally we're alone," smiled Draco as he grabbed Harry by his shirt and threw him on the seat, "Now I can make sweet, sweet love to you…on a train."

Harry felt himself go red but couldn't help but laugh, "Was that on your Sex Bucket List? Well get over here than."

Smiling Draco straddled his hips and stretched Harrys arms over his head. 

"You realize that if we go over a bump we're screwed?" giggled Harry. 

"Yeh I thought about that but, who cares?" Draco said while gently kissing his neck, "In a little while that's not going to matter to you, your going to be in heaven."

"Oh your really that good?"

"Well we're going to find that out quick, now quit talking," Draco demanded. 

Smiling Harry captured his mouth in a long kiss, he ran his tongue along Draco's lips wanting entrance which was granted. He explored his mouth, every crevice, Draco moaned into his mouth; and started to grind against him.

He freed his hands and ran them through Draco's hair than he unbuttoned his cloak, letting that fall to the ground.      

"Your not going to need that."

Smiling Draco ripped off his shirt than attacked Harrys neck while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his way down to his chest. Moaning Harry thrusted up and felt an answering hardness. 

"-yeh I think he's over here, Harry I found yo-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" yelled a voice by the door. 

Both guys looked up and saw Ron standing there holding a box. 

"H-Harry wh-what Mal-Mal-?" he stammered before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. 

"Shit, he said he was staying at school," muttered Harry as he got up and bent over.  

"Careful, I wouldn't do that in front of me," replied Draco huskily. 

"Ron did you find him?" called Ginny. 

"Double shit! Quick my cloak," said Harry while jumping on the seat and throwing open his trunk.   
Draco snatched the cloak and threw it over himself, with a quick spell Draco's clothes flew into his open truck, just as Ginny poked her head in. 

"What happened to Ron?" she asked. 

"Um I dunno I was changing he came barging in without knocking," he said quickly, "It's not like he's never seen me nak-"

"We should wake him up," Ginny interrupted. 

With a wave of her wand Ron stirred and sat straight up. 

"Harry! Malfoy! Sn-sn-snogging! Both naked!" Ron yelled. 

"How hard did you hit your head Ron?" asked Harry jokingly, "There's only me here."

"B-b-but I se-seen you kissing-"

"Wait what?" interrupted Ginny again, "Who were you kissing Harry?"

"No one, you can see no ones here," Harry said impatiently. 

"I seen a blonde person there on the seat with you. I swear, I'm not lying Ginny." insisted Ron, "Hold on…that's the chick your spending your holiday with, right? Right?"

"Wait, I'm missing something, who is Harry spending his holidays with? I thought you said that you were going to ask him to stay with us?" she asked. 

"No I thought he was lying about the supposed plans so I thought I'd surprise him to see if it was true and it is. Right, that's the blonde who was sitting next to him."

"Your not answering my question Ronald, who is Harry spending his holiday with? Who is this…girl? And why did no one tell me?" demanded Ginny. 

"HEY," yelled Harry, "I'm right here and I'd really appreciated if you wouldn't talk over me! If you have something to ask, ask me!" 

They both looked at him, wide eyed. 

"To answer you question, yes I'm spending the holidays with someone and-"

"So that's why your shirt is unbuttoned and your all tussled up," exclaimed Ron, "You were…oh…you were…ok sorry to bother you see you after holidays! I expect to meet her!"

Ron pushed Ginny out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. 

Harry stood there dumbfounded, staring at the door, "What just happened?"

"I think Weasel realized that you wanted some alone time with your 'someone' which I think, is the first good idea he has," smirked Draco as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and digging his face in his hair, "Don't you think?"

"Yes but it just goes to prove that anyone could walk in unless that's on your Bucket List too: having someone walk in on you while your doing the 'deed'. I, personally don't want to be interrupted."

Draco blew hair off his forehead in a loud huff, "Fine but, I can think of something else we can do. It involves me sitting down…you on your knees…in front of me…"

Harry spun around and smacked him lightly, "No, not here."

"Well if I recalled correctly you were gun ho for it just a few minutes ago, so if I do this," pushes him against the door, "and this," puts a knee between Harrys legs so they open, "start doing this," kisses and sucks his earlobe making him moan, "that in a few more minutes you won't care where we are."

Harrys breathing turned ragged and he could feel himself getting hard again, "D-d-don't get me wr-wrong I-I-I do bu-but n-not here."

Draco stopped kissing, "I can respect that but don't expect to put your shirt on for the rest of the trip, I have a few ideas that'll make the time fly by…"

With that he grabbed took off Harrys shirt and tossed it behind them. Smiling Harry started to push Draco back towards the seat when he kicked something,   
"What was that?"

"Who cares it'll be still there when we arrive…" replied Draco huskily. 

Ignoring him Harry ducked down and grabbed the brightly colored box, it was addressed to him, "I want to open it, it's for me."

Sighing Draco sat himself down and leaned against the window with his legs open, "It's only a few days until Christmas, I'm sure you can wait that long."

"No I want to open it now," said Harry with a pouty face. 

"Alright whatever you can," Draco muttered while rolling his eyes. 

He smiled and jumped on the seat cuddling up to Draco's chest, while starting to open the box. Underneath the colorful wrapper was a lightly colored box, opening the lid Harry pulled out a keepsake box. Colored red and sliver with a small lock and key. 

"Well you know what that's means don't you?" said Draco while wrapping his arms around him. 

"No, all I know is that it's from Ron. What does it mean?" asked Harry innocently. 

"It means he approves of us, that keepsake box is given between close friends to say that they approve of who they are dating. Once it's given it cant be taken back, which I wonder why Weasel gave it to you without meeting me first. That's usually how's it done, at a formal first meeting of the girlfriend or boyfriend." explained Draco, "And at that meeting the couple or us give the gift giver a white rose to show our thanks."

"Okay, so is there anywhere near your place we can get roses?" asked Harry excitedly, "Because since I heard that there are actually black roses I've always wanted one. But really the color isn't black it's more of a really dark purple."

Draco gave him a weird look, "And why do I love you?"

"Because I'm sexy, you think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hold me, you want to love me, you want to hug me, you want to smooch me, you want to-"

"Marry me?" Draco muttered. 

Harry just sat there in shock, "What…did you day?"

"Isn't it how that goes? You did make me watch that movie, twice. I'm sure I remember that correctly." he muttered again while blushing. 

They laid there in silence, listening to the train. Harry rolled over so he was facing Draco, his head on his chest. He snuggled up closer and closed his eyes, he sighed happily while listening to the beat of Draco's heart. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

A big white mansion loomed in the distance surrounded by trees and an high pick iron fence. The closer they got the bigger it seemed to Harry. 

"If it wasn't for the trees I would've have never seen it, it blends in with the snow. You grew up there?" he exclaimed. 

Draco laughed, "It looks better in the spring and summer. Faster Freia let's go home!"

The horse whinnied and ran faster up the hill, they bumped over a runt and Harry went flying off. He was laughing wildly before landing head first in a snow drift. It was cold but he couldn't stop laughing his ass off, he sat up and shook his head than looked around. Everything was white and grey, Draco nowhere in sight. 

"Harry!" said a voice, "Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Hands grabbed his arms and yanked him up, with a wave of a wand he was dry and warm.

"I'm fine Draco don't worry, it was actually kinda fun," he said giggling. 

"How hard did you hit your head? Come on we're almost home, I'm really sorry about that, whoa careful." Draco said worriedly. 

"Ouch I'm fine, I didn't see that rock. Whoa!"  
He slipped on a patch of black ice and landed hard on his back. Sighing Draco picked him bride style and carried him to the carriage. 

"Draco this really isn't necessary, I'm fin-"

"Don't start Harry James Potter, your under my care this holiday and I tend to care for you very well," he gave him a wicked smile, "But until than I don't want you to break yourself before we get home." 

The rest of the ride was in silence as Harry drank in his surroundings. He couldn't believe that he was staying here for the holidays, the trees were old and stretched over the road creating a tunnel leading up to the gates. The gates themselves were amazing, all the engravings were moving, acting out the scenes they were based on, the knight on the door raised his hand to stop the carriage.

"Halt, who go there," he said in a rusty rough voice. 

Draco stood up, "Master Draco Lucius Malfoy requests entrance."

"You may enter but, you, who are you?" said the knight to Harry. 

"Um," he stood up, "Harry James Potter requests entrance." 

The knight stood up and drew his sword, "Name not recognized."

"Master Malfoy allows Master Harry James Potter to come and go as he wills, you recognize his name now." commanded Draco as he moved his wand in a waving motion, a sliver string surrounded Harry. The open end floated towards the gate, when it touched the knight the gate open. 

"Let's go home," said a smiling Draco. 

The road winding up to the house was short and went around a big fountain. A small elf was waiting at the door. 

"Good day Master Malfoy, Kipper take Feria off your hands. Kipper take luggage in, please go in so young Masters don't get cold."

Draco jumped off first and reached back for Harrys hand. Blushing a bit he reached for Draco's, just as stepped down Draco swept him up in his arms, bride style. He was shocked and wrapped both arms around his neck. 

"I knew you liked it," Draco whispered against Harrys neck, sending chills down his spine.  
        
Through the dark oak doors they went, Harry gasped at the high ceiling and large winding staircase, two large doors one each side of the staircase lead to other rooms. 

"We are located on the second floor, that's where my room, library and study are. I had the elves decorated upstairs so everywhere else looks quite plain. I'll give you the grand tour later."

"Wow, you grew up here?" he said in wonder. 

Draco laughed, "Yes but when my parents are here it's more homey. My mother goes all out on each holiday, you should see it, it drives Father crazy."

They traveled up the stairs and turned to their left and went down a Christmas Wonderland.  

"The first door on your right is the library, the door here on the left is the bathroom, it connects to my bedroom, which is right here. But farther down the hallway is my study on the right and the last door on the left is the spare bedroom on this wing." explained Draco. 

"So that's where I'm staying right?"

Without answering Draco pushed open the door to his bedroom, inside was a king size dark green canopy bed on a riser. A little ways to the right was a gold and sliver fireplace,in front where two plush black chairs, next to that was a six foot tree. On the left side where two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other was a walk in closet. Beside the bed was a tall wide window with a black window seat. Draco carried Harry towards the bed and dumped him on it. 

"This is your room?" he said wide eyed, "It's like a hotel."

"So you like it?" asked Draco nervously. 

"Like it? I don't like it, I love it! What does my room look like? Is it as big as yours?" he said excitedly. 

Before Draco could answer there was a loud crack and a house elf appeared. 

"Kipper brings young Masters trunks, should Kipper put them in Master Malfoy's closet?"

Draco nodded while closing the bedroom door, than there was another crack and Kipper was gone. 

"Your staying here with me, there's no way your staying in the spare room, so get comfy. The tour can wait until tomorrow, much later tomorrow," Draco muttered. 

He walked across the room while unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside, "We were interrupted on the train, so where were we?"

Harry slid to the end of the bed opened his legs and motioned for Draco to get closer, "I think I can remember."

Draco strode over and hungrily kissed him as Harry wrapped his legs around him. Draco picked him up and crawled farther onto the bed while not breaking the kiss. Moaning Harry started to grind against him, wanting to feel the friction.  

Groaning Draco pushed him more into the bed and ripped off his shirt, kissed his way down Harry's neck towards a sensitive nub and lightly bit it. Yelling out Harry turned them both over so he was on top and pinned Draco's arms above his head. He ravished his neck biting and kissing making him moan. Draco searched for his mouth and captured it, sucking on Harrys bottom lip and welcoming the light pain of teeth as they grazed his lip.

Moaning loud Draco turned them both over again, pinning Harry down as he started to undo his belt and zipper, than slipped his hand in. Harrys breath hitched as Draco started slowly rubbing his hard on, Harry pushed up wanting more friction on his weeping member. 

"Dr-Dr-Drahco uhhh m-more."

Draco smiled and lightly squeeze the head making Harry see stars and he almost came. 

"No not yet," whispered Draco, "Not yet."

Draco reached back into his back pocket, taking out his wand, he mutter a spell and their clothes disappeared. 

"Not taking your time are you?" giggled Harry. 

"No," growled Draco, "I've waited long enough and I want it now. There's all holiday to go slow."

With that he captured his mouth again, grinding slowly against him. Just than the door slammed open.  Both guys looked up and saw a tall dark blonde standing in the doorway. Draco grabbed the blanket and threw it over Harry and sat in front of him. 

"F-F-Father what are you doing here?" he stammered. 

Lucius looked down at him, "We need to talk." he said harshly.    
       


	5. Chapter 4

At long last here's Chapter 4!!! It's short but I hope I that I delivered this right, it's a heavy chapter so I hope that's how you read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

"I want to talk to you and your toy in your study now." thundered Lucius. 

"Father he's not my toy he's my-"

Lucius' eyes flashed dangerously, "He? Draco Lucius Malfoy get to that Bloody study now! Both of you!"

Draco made a face to his retreating back. Harry shivered under the blanket while curling up into a ball and said in a small voice, "He's really angry."

"I'm used to seeing him like this but never aimed at me. Come on Harry, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Draco muttered, he grabbed Harry and held him until he stopped shaking, "We have to go, my Father gets more angry at waiting."

"Where are my clothes?" Harry asked in a small voice. 

"There's no time for that, here." Draco handed him a dark green house coat, "Stay behind me."

Standing up Harry slipped the house coat on, it was deliciously soft on his skin, he sighed contently, "I wish I had one like this."

Draco chuckled, "We are heading into certain doom and yet you smile, at the house coat none the less."

Shaking his head he grabbed Harrys hand and led him down the hall towards the study. They both flinched at the obvious anger radiating from the room. Nodding his head Draco looked at Harry while pulling him more behind himself. Taking a big breath he pushed open the door. 

Harry bit back the gasp at the floor to ceiling bookshelf's that covered the back wall, the big covered window door leading to a balcony on the left and the black marble fireplace that served as the only light. He could feel Draco tense up as the chair of the desk squeaked revealing a tall figure as he walked from behind it. They all stood there not talking as Lucius stared them down. 

"Father, I thought you and Mother went to France yesterday," started Draco, "I-"

"Your Mother left yesterday but I had some business to finish," said Lucius coldly, "I actually came to see you the another day but no one could seem to find you."

Draco paled at these words, Harry squeezed his hand. 

"I was going to ask you one last time but it seems-" he sneered, "-that you were busy else where. So this is what you do when we aren't here! You bring whores over, I expected much more of you Draco. I can't believe-"

"Harrys not a whore," said Draco scathingly. 

"What. Did. You. Say?" thundered Lucius. 

"You heard me Father, Malfoy's don't need to repeat ourselves, people need to listen better." Draco quoted. 

"You dare to take that tone with me?" he roared as he walked closer, "Never in all in your days have you-"

"Please Sir," said Harry as he stepped out from behind Draco. 

Lucius' eyes grew wide and his face went pale, "You. What are you doing here?" he hissed, "I thought I was seeing things that night…What the Bloody Hell are you doing here…Potter!" 

Harry was stuck for words, "I-I-I um Draco…in-invite-d m-me."

Lucius glared at his son, "You invited him? Last I checked you don't have our permission, you also lied. How do I know that…Potter…isn't lying? Do you expect me to believe anything you say? I should throw the both of you out of my house!"

"Father, Harry doesn't lie. I would trust him with my life," Draco said into the quietness of the room, "I trust him, shouldn't that be enough for you?"

At this Lucius leaned against the desk, "Well you shouldn't. He's not what he seems, and well neither are you."

Both boys looked at him in confusion as he sighed, dropping his angry front. Looking up the boys were shocked at the sad haunted look that was in his eyes. Lucius continued to look at them, study them, he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a glass. Taking a sip he said quietly, "You…are brothers."

"Now you've gone too far with lies Father!" shouted Draco, "Just admit it, you just don't like him!"

While Harry dropped to his knees, his head spinning, those words repeating in his head. Everything clicked into place, that connection feeling, the similar traits…

"I-i-it makes sense," Harry muttered. 

"No," Draco said scathingly, "He's just trying to confuse us, it can't be true…it-just can't!" 

"I would not lie to you Draco," said Lucius, "I would not lie about something important like this."

Harry looked up and saw nothing but truth in his eyes, he whispered, "How?…who?…why?"

He drained his glass before speaking, "We fell in love, despite what everyone said, despite what everyone felt. You can't help that sort of thing-"

"No, please. Stop!" shouted Draco. 

But Lucius kept talking like Draco never interrupted, "We made plans, many plans but…I fell in with the wrong crowd after school. It soon took over me, the fake promises they made to me. He tried talking me out of it, it worked for a while. We decide to prove our love but I-I loved the power the group gave me more. I put that first and lost the only thing that mattered."

It was quiet, silent tears were streaming down Lucius' face. 

"Who?" asked Harry.

"James Potter." replied Lucius, "It's not possible for males to get pregnant but-"

"No, shut up! Shut up! Please," begged a crying Draco, "This is not true, it can't be true. Please tell me it's not true."

"You have to hear this Draco," Lucius said gravely, "It's not possible unless it is true love. I got pregnant with Draco and James got pregnant with you. We had your names figured out: Draco James Potter and Harry Lucius Potter. Due to stress Draco was 2 months premature but you, you Harry were born on the day before James was due. 

"We had it all planned out, Draco's room was the nursery, you two were gonna share a room. The study was baby proofed to be the playroom, Lily and Narcissa Godparents. Everything was there and ready but I had to screw up.

"I promised James that I wasn't going to the meeting but they said that I'll get promoted and I listened to them. I came home, James was packed and ready to leave. Weeks later Draco was born, Narcissa looked after him while I tried to leave that…group. I tried finding your Father it wasn't until you were born I found him and Lily. I wanted you and him back, laying  in your crib you looked so much like me and Draco looked so much like James. Even though I knew it was impossible I asked him to come back and he wouldn't. So I asked Lily for help to Disillusion our sons, anyone who looked at them would know. 

"The next day I brought Draco and James held him for the first and last time, while I held you. With a wave of her wand Lily altered your DNA so you would look like whoever raised you. It broke my heart to turn around and leave you one last time."

Without speaking Lucius waves his wand and Harry felt tingling all over. It started as an itch than grew to an unbearable gnawing but he couldn't bring himself to scratch. A cry of pain drew his eyes to Draco who fell a couple feet behind him. As he watched Draco his hair turned from white blonde to an ink black and sticking in all directions, his eyes remained grey but he filled out more in the shoulders than he started squinting. 

As Harry reached out to touch his hand everything around him grew blurry and fuzzy. In a panic he flung his hands up and tossed off his glasses, everything came back into focus. The glasses went flying and hit Draco's arm who picked them up and slammed them on his nose. 

"My boys," whispered Lucius as tears streamed down his face. 

"Why?" asked Harry, "Why did you leave me with those Muggles? Why didn't you come and get me?"

At those words Lucius broke, "I-I tried so many times, legally you were mine. But the wards that were put up didn't allow me to pass. The only ones who knew about you boys were Lily and Narcissa, our precious little secret that died with James. I kept watch and seen you grow up, with a few little spells those…Muggles treated you a bit better than they would have. If I would have used big magic that I would have had the Ministry throwing me in prison. I hated myself for leaving you there."    

It was too much to take in, Harry jumped up and ran out the door, he headed to the bathroom slamming the door and locked it. He walked across the black marble floor and locked the double doors to Draco's room. Heart racing he slowly turned around looking at the floor first. It was black with sliver sparkles, lifting up his head more he saw a pool size bathtub with many different knobs. Glancing left was another door that was open to reveal the toilet. Taking a big breath he walked forward until he reached the vanity. 

Hands shaking he griped the edge than looked up into three mirrors: his black hair was gone, it was a dirty blonde color, his eyes no longer green but a dark dark almost black brown color without the need for glasses, his cheek bones were high, the Malfoy trait. His body was no longer thin and small but built out and tall. 

As he was standing there he thought about how things would have been different if he grew up here with Draco his…brother. 

"I can't call him that," he sobbed as he collapsed on the floor, "I can't, we aren't brothers. It's gone too far for that, I don't love him…as a brother."

"You love me?" asked a voice tentatively. 

His head shot up and saw a black haired glasses boy, deep down he knew who that was but it didn't look like him. Before he could say something Draco swooped down and embraced him. Feeling Draco's arms around him, protecting him he burst out crying. He felt tears falling on his cheek that weren't his, as those tears rolled down his cheek he could feel a slight tinkling that spread through his body. 

"I love you too," whispered Draco, "No matter what."

* * *

TBC!!!  
Theres going to be at least two more chapters after all the best part hasn't happened yet *wink* *wink* I love hearing from you awesome readers, until next up date…which I don't know when it's gonna be though. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!! Finals are finally all done hopefully I did good but now there's a new course load, it's never ending lol but it's totally worth it. But anyway without further ado here is the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

 

"But we're brothers, we have the same parents Draco, it's…it's wrong," he whispered. 

"Are we?" Draco asked as he lifted him up, "Look for yourself."

"Draco, no," he whispered again as he looked into the mirror. 

He saw himself flicker as his features melted back to what they were before. Everything was fuzzy until Draco put his glasses on. 

"Look we're not the same," soothed Draco, ""We are exact opposites."

"No!" he shouted as he broke away from his embrace, "We're brothers this wrong! This isn't right!"

He stepped back and ran into the bedroom, hiding on the other side curled up in the fetal position. He tried to keep his uncles words from filling his head…

 

(*~flashback~*)

"Ugh that's disguising," bellowed his uncle as he pointed to a couple walking down the street holding hands, "Two males don't belong together, it's unnatural. Bloody hell Boy your even better than them considering you are the lowest of the low. Be great full your not a filthy, dirty pouf. You know what Petunia dear, those kind should be put in jail. Far away from us normal folk, filthy poufs, the idea makes me sick. Boy you better not be one or you'll be beaten within an inch of your life and thrown out like the trash you are."

When they got home Petunia put her gossip rags on the table and went to laundry some clothes. Harry trudged into the kitchen carrying the shopping bags and started to put away groceries. Vernon waddled into the dining room and made another disgusted sound. 

"More freaks! Look Boy another type of person your half a wrung higher than."

Harry turned around and seen him holding up a magazine with an article that was called: 'Family Love: Brother and Sister say they are in love. Want to get married next summer'. 

"Incest, the lowest of the all low. It's the twisted, pathetic, mentally sick fucks who bring out the wanton in their own family. Poufs are unnatural, incest is unspeakable, it sickens me to know that this shit is posted on a magazine like it's ordinary. What is incest Boy?"

"Wr-wrong a-and unnatural," stuttered Harry, "I-I-it's  bad."

"Of course it's bad, it's bloody horrible. I'm glad my son is much above this freakish stuff. You remember this Freak Boy even you're better than poufs and family incest. Don't be a disappointment like you always are. The last thing I need is for you to screw up our family more."

A few days later Dudley came out of the closet, in a rage Vernon took it out on him. 

"You fucking Freak!" slap came the belt, "Look what you did to my son, my only son!" slap, "You did some freakish shit to him, I know you did! Turn him back you bloody shit!" he slapped him a few more times until his back looked like a train track, with marks crisscrossing and blood running everywhere. Vernon gave him a kick in the ribs for good measure before he left him laying there curled in a ball on the kitchen floor. 

(*~end of flashback~*)

 

Harry started whimpering, remembering the scars on his back because it was somehow his fault for his cousin being gay. It took Draco a long time to get him over what his uncle drilled into his head when he was younger. 

"But he's my…little…brother," he whispered to himself, "That's wrong, if he wasn't than it would be okay."

He felt arms slowly surround him, "Harry," a voice said gently, "Please, there is something I need to tell you. It's important, please hear me out."

He shifted so his back was up against Draco's chest as he leaned against the bed. 

"I was talking to…Father…after I calmed down and told him to explain this DNA charm. He said that the effects weren't permeant unless the child spends at least three years away from one or both of it's birth parents. After that the DNA alterations will be ingrained in stone, take any maternal test and the result will be negative. Basically the charm changed us so much we are not related anymore, the spell Father used showed us what we would have looked like if we did grow up together."

"All I have is your-our…Lucius' word and I trust you but it's not like he's given me the chance to trust him, I don't believe it," Harry replied stubbornly. 

"There is one way…to be extra sure. I read about it somewhere…it's a Pureblood thing. Back than there use to be a lot of mistrust between families so they did this blood switch to see if they were really related. They cut their palms on their right hands than held them together, if the blood flowed between they were related, if not the blood flowed onto the floor. It's ancient magic, so it was and still is very hard to fool old magic." said Draco thoughtfully, "So if you want we could try…"

Without talking Harry got up and nodded, he watched Draco walk across the room to the mantel above the fireplace. There he grabbed the sliver knife that was sitting on a plaque, quickly he strode back across while cutting his palm. Harry grabbed the knife and sliced open the palm of his right hand, the blood felt warm as it trickled down his arm. 

He lifted up his hand towards Draco's waiting hand, they clasped fingers and waited. There was a burning, cold feeling as a thin gold ribbon wound around their hands, as suddenly as it appeared it vanished as blood from both boys flowed onto the floor. Nodding his head Harry pulled his hand away, his magic already healing the cut, it already looked days old.    

Without warning Draco pulled Harry in a crushing kiss than pushed him on the bed covering them both up with the blanket.   
"Please don't leave me," Draco whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if you did." 

In response Harry tightened his grip on him, they fell asleep holding each other.  

****

Harry could feel someone kissing him and rubbing their hands on his chest. He moaned and thrusted up and felt an answering hardness, he opened his eyes and saw mischievous grey eyes looking at him. 

"About time you woke up, I thought I was going to have fun all by myself," giggled Draco. 

Draco reached down and grasped Harrys hard on making him groan. Smiling he captured his mouth again, Harry reached up and yanked Draco's house coat off. 

"I can play that too," teased Draco as he did a wandless spell removing Harrys house coat, "Now quit moving big guy."

At that Harry remembered everything that happened last night but he was too turned on to care. So he pulled Draco back down for another kiss. 

Draco pulled Harrys arms over his head and continued kissing him, making his way down to his neck. He gently bite causing Harry to gasp, he licked the spot to say sorry. Sitting up he started grinding their hard ons together, the friction was delicious. He than attacked Harrys neck again moving his way down to his stomach. Smiling Draco grabbed and pushed the foreskin back and gently squeezed the head of Harrys cock causing him to jerk up. He ran his hand up and down admiring his length. 

Draco glanced up and Harry captured his mouth again, licking his lips wanting entrance. He greedily open his mouth and started sucking on Harrys tongue making him moaning out loud. Smiling again Draco pushed him back down on the bed and grabbed his hips to keep him still as he slowly licked the head making him gasp. He took the head in his mouth, Harry tried thrusting up but Draco kept his hands firmly on his hips, teasingly slow he took it all in his mouth, Harry jerked and moaned it was so hot and tight. 

"Dr-Dr-Draco I'm g-g-gonna-" he yelled. 

Draco stopped and squeezed the head lightly, "No, not yet." 

He pushed the foreskin back and licked the slit making Harry gasp again. Grinning Draco deep throated him while massaging his balls, he also started grinding his cock against Harrys legs while his precum was making his legs slick. 

Free from Draco's hold Harry started thrusting up keeping in rhythm with him who alternated between jacking him off and deep throating. Switching back and forth was almost too much because wasn't long until Harry reached his climax. 

"Dray-Draco!" he yelled as he came, shooting all over Draco's face who quickly put his mouth back on and sucked the remained out making Harry see stars, who suddenly felt a hot wetness hit his legs and saw that Draco also ridden to his own climax while grinding on him. Exhaustion over came the two but before they passed out Draco casted a cleaning spell. Harry laid there watching him fall back asleep, a small smile graced his face before he too closed his eyes. 

A couple hours later Harry woke up, confused at first at where he was until Draco rolled over and sighed. He looked down smiling until the realization of every that happened hit him like a ton of bricks, he sat straight up because he couldn't breathe right. It felt like something furry and cold was trying to borrow it's way down his throat. The more big breaths he took the worst it got.

He slowing got out of bed, shivers went up his spine when his feet touched the cold floor than he stumbled around until he found his clothes. The more he thought about what happened the more he didn't know what to do. This was precious what happened last night and early this morning, the best times of his short life so far but that was his…little brother. 

No matter what Draco said, he was his brother, family stays family no matter what. Shaking his head he went and curled up on the couch across from the fireplace which crackled to life. He sat there watching the flames eat up the wood wishing he could jump in there and leave everything behind, he felt empty for the first time in his life. Looking at the bed released more guilt at what happened and how he didn't stop it but let it go on. It felt so right but so so wrong. He couldn't live with knowing he was involved with his only…brother. Even though the heat made him sweat he still felt so cold. 

"Harry?" said a sleepy voice from the bed. 

He didn't answer but kept staring at the fire. 

"Harry!" asked a more frantic voice, "Har…Harry."

He looked up and watched Draco cross the room dressed in black boxers who jumped on the couch beside him and tried to cuddle. Harry pushed him away and moved further up the couch, confused by this Draco tried to get closer again only to be pushed away. He tried one more time and Harry got up abruptly walking towards the fireplace trying to get something out of his pocket. 

Harry stood there for a few minutes trying to get his thoughts in order, he could feel Draco's confused stare bore into his back. He sighed before turning around with his wand in his hand and walked back to Draco, he handed him his wand. 

"Is this a game?" asked Draco smiling uncertainly, gripping the wand before trying to give it back. 

Harry shook his head and pushed the wand back in Draco's hands, turning it so it was in his right hand and facing towards himself. He gave Draco a tortured expression and seen him flinch. He hated seeing that  reflex on his Draco, sighing he looked down at their intertwined hands and said in a clear sad low voice. 

"Obliviate me."

* * *

TBC

Please don't hate me too much for that ending, I'll up date as soon as I can I promise that there is another chapter, after all this would be a horrible cliffhanger ending. I'm not that cruel lol, I love hearing feedback from you awesome readers. :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everybody!!! Here is the last chapter of this story, a BIG thanks to all the readers and to my reviewers, you guys are the best!! Ok enough chit chat, to the story…

* * *

Chapter 6

 

"But who will do that for me?" replied Draco, "When your memories are gone you won't know what your taking away; and may take away more than you intend."

Harry looked up, "I know we can't ask Lucius, it was too much for him already. It's one thing to have him lose…my dad but for us to ask that, I know it'll kill him…it's unfair to leave him like that…Is he still here?"

"I was thinking of that too," wondered Draco, "I know now that the snitch is out of the bag he won't allow us to be…d-do you still…want to be w-with me?"

Harry ripped his wand out of Draco's hands and wrapped him in a tight hug, wiping away the tears running down his face. 

"Of course I do, that's why I want this. I-it's killing me inside Draco, I want to be with you always, but I can't because of what I know. I love you and I don't want to ever let go of you, because you're mine." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "The only thing that's ever been truly mine."

Fresh tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he tightened his grip on Harry. 

"I n-never wanted to hurt you Harry," Draco cried, "I'm so, so very sorry for the pain that I caused you, I'll make it right okay? I'll make it better, like it never really happened. But…there's something we have to do first."

Both men broke away, a grim determination in their shinning eyes. Draco went off in search of clothes while Harry looked on the floor for his wand, they regrouped at the bedroom door. Nodding to each other they headed towards Draco's study, where the door was wide open with light spilling out. Inside they found Lucius passed out in the chair behind the desk, an empty firewhiskey bottle laying on it's side in front of him. His face was lined and ragged with dark dark circles under his eyes.

"Ready? We need to do this at the same time, to make sure the memories of…us are gone. The only things we can't erase are the ones with James, just the ones of…the two brothers okay?" said Draco.

Harry nodded, they both raised their wands, "Obliviate." 

Thin white wisps seemed to float from Lucius towards their wands. It felt like a slight tugging feeling as low voices filled the room:

'Who cares what they have to say, they are ours, forever…'

'…before the babies are born, so they won't be…'

'Boys! They are going to be brothers'

'Put the boys first, don't go back there, promise me…'

'My last name or yours…they could be both…'

'…promised that the boys would come first…you lied!'

'Please help Lily, your the only one…'

'…are brothers'

'We fell in love…can't help…'

Silence filled the room as the last bit of memories disappeared. As the men watched most of the lines and raggedness disappeared from Lucius' face, making him look years younger. 

"Draco, I-I-I heard my dad, he sound so h-happy when he found out we were boys," he said amazed, "I heard him Draco, the v-voice from my nightmares."

"Harry?" asked Draco, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Instead of hearing him die…" he continued sorrowfully, "I'll remember that voice that was so full of joy." 

"Harry?"

"I know, I'll lose that…is there any way to keep it?" pleaded Harry. 

Draco reached out and grabbed his shoulder, crushing him to his chest, wiping away tears from his face. They stood there until Harrys legs gave way and they fell to their knees. 

"I'll find a way for you to keep that okay love? It might change but I'll find a way," promised Draco. 

"A-a-alright, I'm sorry being a mess. I know this is hard for you too…Lucius is done…what about your mom?" sniffed Harry. 

"Shhh it's okay, the pain will stop soon. We can worry about Mother later, right now…let's go back to my room I have an idea. Father will be fine, he'll sleep it off than go and join Mother in France." reassured Draco. 

They got up and slowly walked back to his room. 

"Now what?" asked Harry, "We still have our memories."

"You trust me right?" asked Draco. 

"Of course I do, what a stupid question," he replied.   
"Alright, Kipper!" Draco yelled. 

There was a loud crack, "Kipper here Young Master Malfoy."

"Did you hear what went on last night in my study?" he questioned. 

"Kipper did sir, Kipper tried not to but Kipper had some cleaning duties in the study so Kipper waited. Kipper sorry sir," the elf blurted out very fast, "Than Kipper saw Young Master Potter run to the bathroom upset so Kipper thought to see if he needed anything. But Kipper found the door locked so Kipper stayed there hoping Young Master Potter may come out. Kipper sorry sir but Kipper heard what happened there too." 

Draco glanced at Harry before continuing, "Kipper how good are you at doing spells with a wand?"

Kippers eyes grew round and big as tomatoes, "Kipper has never, never, never used a wand. House elves don't need wands. But Kipper so to speak could use a wand if the need was dire and only if the Master of the house wills it. Kipper wonders why Young Master is asking Kipper this."

"What is the price to pay if my Father does not will it for you to use a wand?" Draco inquired. 

"S-s-severe p-punishment K-Kipper will have b-but Kipper will do anything for Young Master Malfoy no matter what will happen to Kipper. Young Master Malfoy treats Kipper with respect and Kipper treats Young Master Malfoy with respect."

Draco turned to Harry and held his hand tightly, "I know you don't approve of using and abusing house elves but this is the only way we can be together. He'll take severe punishment that can't be avoided unless my Father leaves. But he's been my friend ever since I can remember and I'll do anything for him."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "If you'll do anything for him, will you let him go?"

Draco nodded and walked towards the window seat, he pulled something from the cushions. Walking back Harry could see it was a mini green and sliver scarf with the letter K neatly stitched on each end. 

"I had this um I made this a couple years back, it was for when I decided to leave so Kipper could go with me. I know that probably won't make sense to you but right now I'm going to be Lord Malfoy someday so if I give Kipper this than he's free. If I leave right after that I won't be the new Lord Malfoy so Kipper will be free to leave with me, if he wanted." 

Harry nodded but than Kipper interrupted. 

"No Young Master Potter, Kipper does not want to be freed unless Young Master Malfoy is leaving than Kipper will allow that. Kipper wants to stay where Young Master Malfoy is, Kipper will do whatever you ask but Kipper does not want to be freed!"

"Does that work love?" asked Draco timidly. 

Harry nodded, "I can see you two are fond of each other, it's like me and Dobby."

"Hold on did you say Dobby?" asked Draco excitedly.  
   
Harry looked at him oddly, "Yes, er do you um want me to call him here?"

"Yes! That'll work perfectly, in fact even better than what I was planning, please call him. When he's here I'll explain everything."

"O-kay, Dobby?" Harry asked.

A few seconds later there was a crack and a jumping object flew at Harrys legs. 

"Oh Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy to see you," he squeaked, "It's been so long sir, what did you need Harry Potter? Dobby will get you anything!"

Harry bent down until they were eye to eye, "I need you to listen to Draco because there is something important you need to do for me."

Dobby nodded and went cautiously to Draco who was talking with Kipper. 

"Alright you two, we need you to preform a memory charm on us. It has to be a powerful one, so you need wands, Dobby you hold hands with Kipper so he can let you see what you need to take away. But if you please Dobby could you leave Harry one memory, Kipper you know which one, just change it please."

As the elves held hands a parade of emotions played across Dobby's face and tears came to his eyes, "Harry Potter sir, I'll help you. House Elves are really good at memory charms."

Both men gave the elves their wands, Harry was unsure of what to do, so he followed Draco's lead. They stood a foot apart holding hands. 

"Draco, what are we doing?" he whispered. 

"A little known memory charm, trust me it'll work," Draco whispered back, "You just need a familiar for each of the people involved."

"Dobby isn't my fami-"

"Yes he is because he chose you. That's how it works, the creature has to chose you and not the over way around, now shush." Draco scolded gently. 

The elves started to chant while waving the wands in slow circles, Harry felt a light tug at his temple.  
   
"I love you," whispered Draco as kissed him. 

******

Light was shinning through the window, he opened one eye than shot up in bed, he didn't know where he was. A black canopy hung over him and a tall mess of blankets lay around him, one was wrapped around his legs. While trying to get free he wiggled himself out of the bed and onto the cold floor with a loud smack. 

"Where-how did I get here?" he asked himself. 

He shivered, the floor was sending goosebumps down his bare back, with more wiggling he got free of the blanket and stood up. Shaking his head he sat back up on the bed as the blankets began to move. 

"Harry?" asked a muffled voice. 

"Here, um but where is here?" he answered while digging through the blankets to find the source of the voice. A messy blonde head popped out from under a blanket.  
   
"My house remember? We got here…yesterday? Shit that doesn't sound right," said a confused Draco, "Okay we got off…that day than…bloody hell we've missed a day!"

Just than there was a loud crack, "Good morning Masters Malfoy and Potter, Kipper brought breakfast. About time you get up, slept all yesterday, Kipper tried to wake you but Kipper let you sleep, you must have needed it. Eat up Kipper will be back with fresh clothes."

Another crack and he was gone. The men looked at each other. 

"A. Whole. Fucking. Day? Get over here Potter we have some catching up to do, we can eat later," growled Draco, "After all we won't need sleep for a while."

Smiling Harry hopped back into bed and gave him a kiss, "Hmm I guess your blow job was more tiring than we thought…time to…"

He ducked under the covers. 

"Harry where the hel-oh fuck, fuck! Damn you!" Draco yelled as he arched up. 

He grabbed Draco's flaccid member and gave a gentle yank, than swirled his tongue around the slit. He stroked it until it turned hard in his hand. Smiling he licked the sensitive side making Draco moan, than rough hands pulled him. 

"Sorry but I run the show," Draco growled again as he flipped Harry roughly on his back, "We do this my way, since you had your way on the train."

"I really wouldn't call that my way, Ron did after all ruin the moment, just saying…" he shrugged. 

"Okay shut up now," commanded Draco as he started kissing his neck. 

"Alright but just more thing," Draco glared at him but he continued talking, "I had a dream about my dad last night, I can't totally recall what it was about…actually nothing at all…but he said 'A boy! I'm going to have a son!'."

"Harry-"

"I know, I know." he sighed, "Unless he was retelling this to someone but it was nice, to um 'hear' him than just my mom…okay I'm really done talking now. I'm serious." 

"I don't believe you, I'm going to gag you to be sure." Draco said dryly.

"Oooh kinky," he giggled as he pulled Draco down for a heated kiss. 

He gently bit Draco's lip and as he groaned Harry took the opportunity to push his tongue in, exploring every crevice. Pulling away Draco attacked Harrys neck kissing and biting.

"Ahhh fuck," he moaned out. 

"Now that's the talking I like," Draco whispered in his neck, "I…I love you."

Harry pulled Draco's head up, "I love you too, always."

Smiling they kissed again and grind against one another. 

"Will you marry me?" Draco blurted out. 

Harry looked at him in surprise as a deep red blush colored the blondes face. He than grinned mischievously. 

"And what if I say no?" he asked teasingly. 

"I'll make you say yes over and over again," replied a husky Draco as he teased Harry entrance, gently pushing and pulling away.        

Harry sighed and arched up at the contact, "Bring it on, I'll say yes and keep saying yes."

"If you say Master Malfoy," grinned Draco. 

"Come on I'm not getting any younger here Master Malfoy," pleaded Harry as he arched up again wanting contact. 

Smiling Draco kissed him as the curtains slowly pulled themselves down…

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Now don't hold your breath but I thinking (only thinking) of writing an epilogue but I think this ended well, what do you guys think?  
And if I do it's going to be after this other story that's been bouncing around in my mind is done :) Until than thanks again for reading!!!


End file.
